New York City
"Excelsior!" -- ''New York City motto The '''City of New York', often called New York City, is the most populous city in the United States '''with a population of about 9,124,673 distributed over the five boroughs. It's also the most densely populated city in the United States. Located at the southern tip of the '''state of New York, the city is the center of the New York metropolitan area, one of the most populous urban agglomerations in the world. A global power city, New York exerts significant impact upon world culture and economics. It is the seat of the United Nations and is an important site of international diplomacy. Situated in one of the world's largest natural harbors, New York consists of five boroughs, each of which is a separate county--Brooklyn, Queens, Manhattan, the Bronx and Staten Island. Each borough has a culture, lingo and attitude all unto itself, though each are definitively all proudly regarded "New Yorkers". Overview New York is the largest city and largest metropolitan area, by population, in the United States. It is an international center for politics, theater, music, fashion, finance and culture. New York City is classified as a Global City and houses the United Nations. The city is home to many landmarks, including the Statue of Liberty, Empire State Building, Flatiron Building, Chrysler Building and Saint Patrick's Cathedral, among many, many others. The Five Boroughs Brooklyn Brooklyn is the second largest of the five boroughs and the largest in population with over 2 million residents. It is a flat terrain located on Long Island across the East River and Upper New York Bay from Manhattan. Also known for its ethnic diversity, Brooklyn maintains a clear distinction from the rest of the city. It has a centralized business district and neighborhoods are varied and hold definite characteristics apart from each other. Racial tensions have been known to run high primarily in the neighborhoods of Bensonhurst, an African American neighborhood and Crown Heights, which is populated by Orthodox Jews. Brooklyn is home to many industries and the Port of New York which handles a large volume of foreign and domestic trade with most facilities located in the northwest. Manufacturers are varied as the area handles anything from metalwork to textiles. Other industries include construction and transportation. For more information on Brooklyn, you can read more here. ''' '''The Bronx The Bronx is the northernmost borough of NYC and the fourth largest. A largely residential area rife with slums and urban decay mainly in the southeast and estates along the Hudson River, the Bronx is the only portion of New York on the mainland. Public houseing projects nestled among the piles of rubble and ruins are common sights in the Bronx. Many buildings are half-demolished and stand in urban ruins, or vacant in this primarily Hispanic (Puerto Rican) area. The second largest minority here is African Americans, who make up 37% of the total population. Distinct Italian neighborhoods are also found in the area and Asians make up a small percentage of the population. Industrial areas are few in the Bronx and concentrated in the southernmost portion. They are chiefly made up of manufacturing plants such as food processing and garment assembly. Along the waterfront, shipping facilities, warehouses and the largest produce market on the East coast are the mainstay of the landscape. Mother Earth is a notable resident of the Bronx. For more information on the Bronx, you can read more here. Manhattan The heart of New York City. This is one of the world's leading financial, cultural, commercial, manufacturing and medical centers. The smallest and oldest borough, Manhattan is the most dense in population. Comprised of an island surrounded by the Sputyen Dyvil and the Harlem River, the Hudson River, Upper New York Bay and the East River, Manhattan is approximately 31 square miles in size and also includes a small portion of the Bronx and several islands in the East River. With over 1.5 million people packed into the small area, personal transportation in Manhattan is challenging at best. Most New Yorkers opt for public transportation as the city has one of the most extensive subway systems in the world, which connect to national railroads in the main hub of Grand Central Station and Pennsylvania Station. Taxis are plentiful, but be prepared to fight for one as they are in high demand. Streets are crowded with pedestrians as the busy New Yorkers spill out from the subway stations to go about their business. The architecture varies, but on the whole it has made a practice of preserving important landmarks while building on top of other structures after demolishing them. This has created a myriad of hidden tunnels and unused structures tucked away among the towering skyscrapers that dominate the landscape. Manhattan refers to both the island of Manhattan and also the Borough, which includes the island itself, as well as several other, smaller islands and a small portion of the mainland. For more information on Manhattan, read here. Queens The largest of the five boroughs of New York City, and is located to the north of Brooklyn. It covers roughly 109 square mils of western Long Island and includes a few smaller islands, most of which are in Jamaica Bay and form part of Gateway National Recreation Area. It is primarily residential but not without its important manufacturing, distribution and transportation facilities as Queens is home to both John F. Kennedy and La Guardia Airports. Manufactures of paints, textiles and paper products are located here. Like Brooklyn, the neighborhoods of Queens are diverse and distinct, with large Hispanic neighborhoods such as Little Columbia and many African American areas. Other ethnic groups populating the neighborhoods of Queens include Irish, Italians, Jews, Chinese and Koreans. For more information on Queens, read here. Staten Island Staten Island is the third largest and least populated of New York's boroughs. It is an overwhelmingly white and upper income suburban area with rows of neatly manicured lawns. Separated from the city by Upper and Lower New York Bays, it is closer to New Jersey than New York and is linked to Manhattan by the Verrazano Bridge and Staten Island Ferry. With docks and shipping facilities located on the north and northeastern shores, Staten Island's industrial activities include oil refining, chemical production, communication equipment and soap. For more information on Staten Island, read here. Climate New York City features a humid subtropical climate and is thus the northernmost major city on the North American continent with this categorization. The city averages 234 days with at least some sunshine annually. Winters are cold and damp, and prevailing wind patterns that blow offshore temper the moderating effects of the Atlantic Ocean. Spring and Autumn are unpredictable and can range from chilly to warm, although they are usually mild with low humidity. Summers are typically warm to hot and humid, with a daily mean temperature of 77 degrees in July. Nighttime conditions are often exacerbated by the urban heat island phenomenon, while daytime temperatures exceed 90 degrees on average. Economy New York is a global hub of international business and commerce. It's most important economic sector lies in its role as the headquarters of the U.S. Financial Industry, known as Wall Street. The city's securities industry, enumerating more than one hundred thousand jobs, continues to form the largest segment of the city's financial sector and an important economic engine, accounting for 5% of the city's private sector jobs, 8.5% of its tax revenue and 22% of the city's total wages. Many large financial companies are centered in New York City, and the city is also home to a burgeoning number of financial startup companies. Lower Manhatten is the third-largest central business district in the USA and is home to the New York Stock Exchange, on Wall Street, and the NASDAQ. Many of the world's largest media conglomerates are also based in the city. Manhatten has the largest office market in the United States, while Midtown Manhattan is the largest central business district in the world. Silicon Alley, centered in Manhattan, has evolved into a nickname given to the metropolitan region's high technology industries involving internet, new media, telecommunications, digital media, software development, biotechnology, game design, financial technology and other fields within information technology. Tourism is a vital industry for New York City, which has witnessed a growing combined volume of international and domestic tourists, receiving more than 65 million visitors annually. Many of the world's most lucrative auctions are held in New York City. Parks The City of New York has a complex park system, with various lands operated by the National Park Service, the New York State Office of Parks, Recreation and Historic Preservation, and the New York City Department of Parks and Recreation. New York City has over 28,000 acres (110 km2) of municipal parkland and 14 miles (23 km) of public beaches. The largest municipal park in the city is Pelham Bay Park in the Bronx, with 2,765 acres (1,119 ha). Notable parks include: * Central Park: '''Located in middle-upper Manhattan, it is the most visited urban park in the United States. The park contains a myriad of attractions; there are several lakes and ponds, two ice-skating rinks, the Central Park Zoo, the Central Park Conservatory Garden, and the 106-acre Jackie Onassis Reservoir. Indoor attractions include Belvedere Castle with its nature center, the Swedish Cottage Marionette Theater, and the historic Carousel. * '''Washington Square Park: '''A prominent landmark in the Greenwich Village neighborhood of Lower Manhattan. The Washington Square Arch at the northern gateway to the park is an iconic symbol of both New York University and Greenwich Village. * '''Prospect Park: '''In Brooklyn. Has a 90-acre meadow, a lake, and extensive woodlands. Within the park is the historic Battle Pass, prominent in the Battle of Long Island. * '''Flushing Meadows-Corona Park: '''In Queens, it is the city's fourth largest park. It was the setting for the 1939 World's Fair and the 1964 World's Fair and is host to the USTA Billie Jean King National Tennis Center and the annual United States Open Tennis Championships tournament. Landmarks * '''Central Park ** The Guardians Memorial: A large memorial wall dedicated to the memory of the Guardians who died in service of defending the world. A large statue of Astraea stands in the square, which has been nicknamed "Hero Circle" or "Guardian Square". ' ' * Chrysler Building * Empire State Building * Empire State Hospital * Grand Central Station * Grant Conglomerates: '''A multinational holding company overseeing a number of high-tech interests. * '''Graydon Technologies Unlimited: '''The New York branch of this famous technology powerhouse is located in Manhattan. * '''Midtown General Hospital * New York Bulletin Building: Located in Brooklyn. * Powers Consolidated: '''The New York branch of Powers Consolidated, which is mostly administrative and pharmaceutical research, is located in Manhattan. * '''Statue of Liberty * United Nations Headquarters ** Bastion Crisis Memorial: '''A large obelisk-shaped monument located in front of the United Nations Building to honor those who were killed during the Bastion Crisis. * '''United States Atomic Research Center: Located on the outskirts of Queens. Points of interest * Astro Labs: 'The Applied Scientific and Technical Research Organization (ASTRO) is the largest scientific research company in the world. The company occupies its own office park in the North End. ASTRO Labs has established itself as a resource for the Guardians. * '''Saint Patrick's Cathedral, Church of the Holy Paragon: '''Located in the neighborhood of Hell's Kitchen, home of Father Charles O'Brien. Runs a halfway house for young paragons in need. * 'Daring Manor: '''The HQ for the '''Junior Guardians. * DeCosta Construction: 'DeCosta Construction is the largest building contractor in New York City. The company is a local success story and quite popular with the blue-collar community for the number of jobs it provides. It's based out of a renovated brownstone in Brooklyn. They specialize in clean-up and repairs that result from superhuman fights. * '''Eclipse: '''This club in Manhattan's south side caters to the Goth and Industrial crowd. The owners like to claim the club was built in an old church, but the building was actually owned by NYU and renovated to ''look like an old church. The club's closeness to NYU makes it a popular nightspot for students. Foreshadow (a local hero) recently broke up a criminal gang at Eclipse and the rumor it was made up of actual vampires has only enhanced the club's reputation. * '''The Astraea Museum of Superheroics: Located in a building erected at the site of the original Guardians Headquarters. The most popular museum attraction in New York City by far is this famed superhuman museum. The museum has exhaustively detailed exhibits on paragons, both superheroes and supervillains, both domestic and foreign. Outside the museum stands the 20-foot bronze sculpture "Atlas Triumphant", a man holding a representation of the Earth high above his head. * Harlem Center for Heroics: '''A sort of resource center for New York heroes who can't afford representation from the Paranormal Professional Society. Has showers, counselors, pro-bono lawyers and other resources for paragons. * '''Hero House: '''The site of the first three seasons of the hit reality show "Hero House", located in Greenwich Village, is now a pseudo-museum and gift shop for Hero House merchandise. It's run by a former "team member" named Blue Flame. * '''Hot Licks: This Midtown jazz bar features live acts for the connoisseur. It's in a rebuilt early 1900s house that's deliberately cozy--some would say "cramped". * Justice Depot: '''An outlet store where superheroes can purchase supplies, weapons, costume material and armor, if they need it. * '''Legend: '''Located not far from the waterfront, Legend has a supers-theme. Servers wear spandex costumes, often with short capes and a raised, transparent dance floor lets dancers try out their "flying" moves. Supers memorabilia is on display in glass cases around the club. * '''Machine: '''The city's foremost gay club, the building is a renovated warehouse with plenty of exposed pipes and brickwork overlaid with a lot of exposed metal. Pounding dance music fills the entire place. The main dance floor spans the building's first floor while tables and bars occupy the two upper balcony areas that overlook the scene. * '''Midnight Hour: '''This underground alternative (and dry) dance club is very popular with high school students and college patrons not yet old enough to enter the other clubs legally. It's a "good place to keep kids off the street". * '''The Nucleus: '''The base of operations for the Atom Family. * '''Paranormal Professional Society: '''Formerly located in Brooklyn, the PPS has moved to an upscale officespace in Manhattan as of 2012. Any superhero looking to "make it" eventually finds its way here. * '''Stan's Super Heroes: '''A local chain of sandwich shops known for reasonable prices and large portions. The various sandwiches are named after different members of the Guardians and other heroes, and the stores have autographed, framed photos of superheroes who have eaten there. * '''The Starlight Room: High atop the Tremont Hotel in downtown Manhattan is the Starlight Room, a revolving restaurant offering a spectacular view of the city skyline and serving fine cuisine prepared by its staff of chefs. The Starlight Room also features night dancing and live music, making it a popular--if expensive--nightspot. * Super-Vision Media: '''New York's largest independent news site, specializing in superhero news. * '''Tia Maria's: '''This west end restaurant, located in Hell's Kitchen, is known for its unique blend of Spanish and Italian cuisine and it comes family-style with enormous portions; people always take leftovers from a meal here. They have a special deal with Father O'Brien. * '''Titan Security Services: '''A top-of-the-line security consulting company for businesses and wealthy individuals. * '''Vandross Building: '''The officers of Vandross Industries and their R&D labs. Vandross has his own building, which also contains his penthouse, located in Manhattan overlooking Central Park. * '''Wading Way Brewery: '''A microbrewery and American pub-style restaurant, it is located not far from Washington Square Park in Greenwich Park. It's popular with college students and young professionals. * '''Wintergreen: '''This upscale cafe in Tribeca is the converted bottom floor of an old rowhouse. Far from any competing Starbucks, this cozy setting serves a variety of coffees and teas, pastries and other delicacies. Culture Art New York City has more 2,000 arts and cultural organizations and more than 500 art galleries of all sizes. The city government funds the arts with a larger annual budget than the National Endowment for the Arts. Wealthy business magnates have built a network of major cultural institutions, such as the famed Carnegie Hall and the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Literature * '''Butler Library: '''Located at Columbia University, is described as one of the most beautiful college libraries in the United States. * '''New York Public Library: Located at 5th avenue and 42nd Street, the New York Public Library has the largest collection of any public library system in the United States, is one of the business and well-known libraries in the world. Serves Manhattan, the Bronx and Staten Island. Cuisine New York City's food culture includes a variety of international cuisines influenced by the city's immigrant history. Central European and Italian immigrants brought bagels, cheesecake, and New York-style pizza into the city, while Chinese and other Asian restaurants, sandwich joints, trattorias, diners, and coffeehouses have become ubiquitous. Some 4,000 mobile food vendors licensed by the city, many immigrant-owned, have made Middle Eastern foods, such as falafel and kebabs, examples of modern New York street food. The city is home to "nearly one thousand of the finest and most diverse haute cuisine restaurants in the world", according to Michelin. Parades New York City is well known for its street parades, which celebrate a broad array of themes, including holidays, nationalities, human rights, and major league sports team championship victories. The majority of parades are held in Manhattan. The primary orientation of the annual street parades is typically from north to south, marching along major avenues. The annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade is the world's largest parade, beginning alongside Central Park and processing southward to the flagship Macy's Herald Square store; the parade is viewed on telecasts worldwide and draws millions of spectators in person. Other notable parades including the annual St. Patrick's Day Parade in March, the LGBT Pride March in June, the Greenwich Village Halloween Parade in October, and numerous parades commemorating the independence days of many nations. Ticker-tape parades celebrating championships won by sports teams as well as other heroic accomplishments march northward along the Canyon of Heroes on Broadway from Bowling Green to City Hall Park in Lower Manhattan. Performing Arts Broadway theater is one of the premier forms of English-language theater in the world, named after Broadway, the major thoroughfare that crosses Times Square. Forty-one venues in Midtown Manhattan's Theater District, each with at least 500 seats, are classified as Broadway Theaters. The Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts, anchoring Lincoln Square on the Upper West Side of Manhattan, is home to numerous influential arts organizations, including the Metropolitan Opera, New York City Opera, New York Philharmonic and New York City Ballet, as well as the Juliard School, Jazz at Lincoln Center and Alice Tully Hall. The Lee Strasberg Theatre and Film Institute is in Union Square and Tisch School of the Arts is based at New York University, while Central Park SummerStage presents free music concerts in Central Park. Sports New York City is home to the headquarters of the National Football League, Major League Baseball, the National Basketball Association, the National Hockey League, and Major League Soccer. The New York metropolitan area hosts the most sports teams in these five professional leagues. Participation in professional sports in the city predates all professional leagues, and the city has been continuously hosting professional sports since the birth of the Brooklyn Dodgers in 1882. The city has played host to over forty major professional teams in the five sports and their respective competing leagues, both current and historic. Four of the ten most expensive stadiums ever built worldwide (MetLife Stadium, the new Yankee Stadium, Madison Square Garden, and Citi Field) are located in the New York metropolitan area. Madison Square Garden, its predecessor, the original Yankee Stadium and Ebbets Field, are also sporting venues located in New York City. New York has been described as the "Capital of Baseball". There have been 35 Major League Baseball World Series and 73 pennants won by New York teams. It is one of only five metro areas (Los Angeles, Chicago, Baltimore–Washington, and the San Francisco Bay Area being the others) to have two baseball teams. Additionally, there have been 14 World Series in which two New York City teams played each other, known as a Subway Series and occurring most recently in 2000. No other metropolitan area has had this happen more than once * Baseball: New York Yankees; New York Mets; formerly Brooklyn Dodgers * Football: New York Jets * Basketball: '''New York Knicks * '''Hockey: '''New York Rangers Media * '''The New York Bulletin: '''One of the more influential newspapers in the city. They tend to cover a lot of superhero-related stories. Noted for being the only major publication to get a clear photo of Astraea during her debut. Superheroes New York City is considered to be a superhero hub; its nickname is "The City of Heroes" or "The Hero Capital of the World". '''Astraea, the first superhero widely known and accepted by the public, was a New Yorker as is Mother Earth '''and many others. New York was also traditionally the home of the headquarters of '''the Guardians, the world's premier superteam for many years. Many young paragons travel to New York City to "get their start" at the "superhero game" or "supervillain" game. The Paranormal Professional Society, among many other similar businesses, are based in New York. Additionally, the popular reality show Hero House filmed its first three seasons in New York before moving to Miami. The old Hero House location is now a gift shop for show merchandise. Alongside this, many major attacks and events have occurred within city limits, including the Bastion Incident. ' ' The Guardians The Guardians, the world's premier superteam, originated in New York City. They operated as the city's first line of super-powered defense. In the last six years, since their HQ has been located outside of city limits, the Guardians have started to operate in the city less and less, even Mother Earth (a noted New York native). Since then, the vacuum their absence has left is drawing more and more villains into the city--as well as dozens of amateur heroes hoping to become the Big Apple's "new thing". Notable Heroes There are dozens of young masked crimefighters out there trying to make a name for themselves on New York's streets. Listed below are only the main heroes; either the ones who are famous or those who are featured in a campaign (these will be marked as such). * Bowman: '''A zen archer and non-powered vigilante who employs a wide variety of gadgets and trick arrows to combat crime. Bowman has been operating around the Bronx for several years now and since the Guardians have more or less left New York, Bowman has become one of the city's primary heroes. * '''Dr. Metropolis: '''Where he came from is a mystery, as is what he's doing here. All we really know is that he seems to be here to help. He has the power to manipulate the city itself, though he also seems to have a wide variety of psychic abilities and limited teleportation. He is mysterious, powerful and elusive. * '''Eldrich: '''The "Sorcerer King" of Manhattan, Eldrich lives in a brownstone in Greenwich Village that's bigger on the inside. He protects the city against supernatural threats and has worked with the Guardians more than once, though he declined membership. "My place is here, not among the stars" he said. * '''Foreshadow: '''A masked vigilante from Hell's Kitchen who seems to know where the criminals are going to be before they get there, no matter how discreet their communications. * '''Johnny Rocket: '''A cocky, arrogant Welsh speedster who seems to be the golden boy of the PPS at the moment. He's made a few pretty high-profile saves and his rep seems to be climbing. He's gathering sponsors, as well, so he can "be awesome and rock New York full time". * '''Megastar: '''A young man who found a liquid-metal meteorite that bonded with him. Most of the time, it appears as a metallic bracelet. But when he wills it, the liquid metal activates and he assumes an alternate, muscular form known as Megastar. He's strong and invulnerable, though he's...he's definitely not the smartest guy on the block. * '''The Raven: '''A masked vigilante who seems to harness some power over shadows. Operates almost exclusively around Brooklyn. The Atom Family A team composed of the consciousness of Dr. Alexander Atom and his children, who all gained superpowers after accidental exposure to extradimensional energy that bathed them all after a botched teleportation experiment. The family, under the guidance of their legal guardian Jack, explore other dimensions and parallel Earths, combat various alien threats and tinker with a ton of gadgets. * '''Dr. Atom: '''His body was destroyed in the explosion, but his mind interfaced with the Nucleus' computer systems. He now essentially operates as their headquarters, though he can project a holographic image of himself around the HQ. He can also communicate with the team's AtomComm Watches. * '''Jack Wolfe: '''The former bodyguard of the Atoms and current legal guardian of the Atom children. He has no powers, but he's highly-trained and utilized a number of high-tech gadgets. * '''Tesla Atom: '''At 17 years old, she is the oldest daughter of Dr. Atom, Tesla (or "Tess") is the brains of the operation. She has inherited much of her father's genius and has gained the ability to control various forms of radiation, allowing her to create force fields, fly and shoot blasts of energy. She's known for being a bit of an artsy hipster and she's pretty shy. * '''Maximus "Max" Atom: '''Despite being the second-youngest of the siblings at 15 years old, Max is the de facto leader of the group when they're in the field. He's athletic, charming and brave, though not quite as intelligent as his siblings. He has the power to alter his molecular state and density; he can grow to heights of more than 100 feet, shrink to less than an inch; he can become super-dense and even phase through solid matter. * '''Olivia Atom: '''At 13, she is bold and self-assured. She can transform into almost anything. She is less bookish than Tesla, tending to be more athletic and popular. * '''Chase Atom: '''The twin brother of Olivia, Chase is a lot like their father. He's intelligent and sophisticated for his age, with an almost single-minded focus on science. He tends to miss sarcasm and has trouble "getting" things like sports. He's a powerful telepath and psychokinetic. Dr. Atom believes that Chase might be the most powerful of his children, and secret worries for his future. * '''Cosmo the Monkey: '''A mutant monkey from another dimension. He looks like a spider monkey, but his shaggy fur is blue. He can perfectly understand humans, he's invulnerable, his mind cannot be read and can hear radiowaves. Supervillains A number of costumed criminals call New York City home. Among the more famous include; * '''Downtime: '''A power-suit guy who used to be a Mother Earth villain. He's considered something of a jobber now. * '''Dr. Doppler: '''A former weather-forecaster who can control the weather. * '''Gamma, the Atom-Smasher: '''A rival scientist to Dr. Atom, Gamma received his power from the same accident. Unlike the Atoms, he was not just bathed in Z-Rays--he was sucked into Dimension-Z itself! He now constantly channels that energy through his body, allowing him inhuman strength (he has measured stronger than Astraea!), invulnerability, Mach 3 flight, an aura of harmful energy and the ability to drain the energy of anything or anyone he touches. He's obsessed with destroying the Atom Family. * '''Gorilla King: The twin brother to Boomer, he's just as smart and even stronger than his brother. Also, twice his size for some reason. * 'Hellqueen: '''A former prostitute who made a deal with the devil (literally) to escape her pimp. She gained considerable demon powers from the deal and since then has ruled a nightclub known as Inferno. A noted enemy of Eldrich. * '''Orion the Hunter: '''Considered to be the "best hitman on the planet", Orion lives somewhere in Manhattan. * '''Rant & Rave: ' A teen couple exposed to radioactive goop, Rant and Rave have the power to disintegrate anything they touch. They tend to stick to petty robbery. * '''Silver Scream: '''A literal Banshee, she is the ghost of a murdered starlet. * '''Terra-King: '''The wielder of the Serpent Staff, he claims to be "the living vessel of Set". He rules Undercity; a community located under the streets of New York. * '''Toy Boy: '''A 12 year old super genius, he is a robotics master and arch nemesis of Chase Atom. * '''Trap Door: '''Of Larceny, Inc. fame, Trap Door was born in the Bronx and continues to live there, occasionally pulling solo jobs around the city. Is a master trap-maker and wields a "Kinetistaff". * '''White Knight: '''A superpowered neo-nazi and KKK member, White Knight has enhanced regeneration and pyrokinesis that gets stronger the angrier (or as he calls it, the more filled with hate) he becomes. Could be a threat if he wasn't such a fucking idiot. Residents Just a few of the many, many notable residents include: * Brian Carmichael * Captain Gestalt -- All five members * Darius Vandross * Dr. Nefarious * Astraea (deceased) * Gwen Porter * Johnny Fix-It (deceased) * Kate Richardson * Mister Fabulous * Mother Earth Gallery nyc 1.png nyc 2.png nyc 3.jpg nyc 4.jpg nyc 5.png nyc 6.png nyc 7.png nyc 8.png nyc 9.png nyc 10.png nyc 11.jpg nyc 12.jpg nyc 13.jpg nyc 14.jpg nyc 15.jpg nyc 16.jpg nyc 17.jpg nyc 18.jpg nyc 19.jpg nyc 20.jpg nyc 21.jpg nyc 22.jpg nyc 23.jpg nyc 24.jpg nyc 25.jpg nyc 26.jpg nyc 27.jpg nyc 28.jpg nyc 29.jpg nyc 30.jpg nyc 32.jpg